Dragons' Battle
by Katani-chan
Summary: Traveling through another forest, Lina and the gang learn a little more about the battle of the dragons and the mazoku, through a dragon who had reason to hate the Gold dragons. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, and I pity the baka who can't understand such a simple concept.  
  
Wow, my third Slayers fic, and I haven't even finished a second chapter for my first. Oops....Oh well, hope you like!  
  
  


~Dragons' Battle~

  
  
  
Xelloss and Filia were going at it again as the group walked through an unfamiliar forest that, for an unexplained reason, Filia did not want to go into. Lina was about the fireball them both.  
  
"Will you two just shut up!"  
  
The two were immmediatly quiet, and a low chuckling was heard  
  
"Well well, a little gold dragon's gone and gotten herself lost in our forest. And with a Mazoku no less. How intruiging. Please, do explain why you're here, or we shall be forced to execute you."  
  
FIlia's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Aquisant."  
  
"Oh, so is that what you gold dragons are calling us now? You don't seem to be able to stick with one label for very long. First it was 'not a threat', then 'possible opposition to our plans', shortly followed by 'in league with ancient dragons and lief dragons'. Then it was 'bandits', 'thieves, and 'not to be trusted'. Now you've finally given us a semi-proper title, but still refuse to acknowlegde that we are dragons, just the same as you, except that we don't murder innocent races!"  
  
Xellos put his hand to his chin in a thoughtful pose.  
  
"Aquis dragon. Female by it's voice. Exiled with the Lief dragons for trying to warn the ancient dragons of the gold dragons plans to murder them."  
  
The Aquis dragon spoke.  
  
"It was a complete massacre. The Gold dragons didn't even care that quite a few of the Ancient dragons they killed hadn't even reached full adulthood."  
  
Gourry was, to no one's surprise, rather confused.  
  
"Hey Lina, isn't this what that Val guy told us about when we visited the Gold dragons?"  
  
In an instant the Aquis dragon was on the ground, holding Gourry by his shirt.  
  
"What do you know of Val?"  
  
For a moment it was very quiet. They could tell that the Aquis dragon had no idea as to what had happened to Val, or rather, Valgaav. Finally, Xelloss coughed and began to explain.  
  
"Well, he was almost destroyed, landing and assuming his human form before they could finish him. Gaav found him when he was on the brink of death. Figuring that he had nothing to lose, accepted Gaav's offer of being reborn as a mazoku to serve him."   
  
The Aqius dragon quickly flew over to him and delivered a rather nice punch square on Xelloss's nose.  
  
"That's impossible! Val would never do that! How dare you come into this forest, the only place free of the Gold dragons' influence, and spread their stories! Just who are you anyway!?"  
  
Xelloss, unfased by her outburst, simply smiled.  
  
"Beleive me Aquis dragon, I speak the truth. It is not impossible. You can never know what someone will do when they beleive that they are going to die anyway, and this is not a gold dragon story. They honestly beleive that they destroyed all of the Ancient dragons."  
  
"The Gold dragons are fools."  
  
"I agree. And I am Xelloss Metallium."  
  
"Xelloss!? As in the Mazoku who single handedly destroyed hundreds of gold dragons?"  
  
"Yes, that is who I am, though I'd rather not be labeled by actions of the past."  
  
"You are certainly welcome in our forest at any time that you may need refuge. You have done something that we have only dreamed of. To pay them back for their needless destruction of the Ancient dragons."  
  
FIlia was not very happy about where their conversation was headed, while the others will still just a little surprised by this new dragon giving a Mazoku passage into her forest. As far as they knew, all dragons hated the mazoku. The Aquis dragon chuckled once again.  
  
"Normally, dragons do hate mazoku, but us, we're neutral. We find it quite entertaining to watch these two extremes fight each other into extinction."  
  
Lina was getting a little worried. She was sure that she hadn't said anything about that outloud.  
  
"You didn't say anything outloud Lina Inverse. Aquis dragons are telepathic. So are Lief dragons. That's how we found out about the Gold dragons' plan. Of course, once they realized that we knew, they sent us into exile, where we couldn't contact the Ancient dragons. I was sent as the ancient dragons only hope, but got there only a day before the Gold dragons plan would be played out. The ancient dragons barely had time to prepare themselves for battle. If I had arrived even a day earlier, we could have saved so many more, including Val..."  
  
Filia was only somewhat surprised by this new peice of information.  
  
"Wait, saved!? You mean that there's still living Ancient dragons!?"  
  
The Aquis dragon hit herself over the head with her tail.  
  
"I told them that I wouldn't make a good guard, but noo, everyone else was too busy. Sometimes I really hate my life."  
  
Zelgadis and Lina were both beginning to doubt the dragon's sanity.  
  
"Umm, excuse me, miss dragon, but do you plan on making us stand here all day, or is there somewhere that we can camp?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, hang on a second."  
  
The dragon closed her eyes. Five seconds later the group found themselves standing next to a small river. Xelloss nodded.  
  
"Nice technique. I haven't seen anyone use that particular method to move a small group of people before."  
  
"Thank you. The elders always said that I found my own unique way to do everything."   
  
Xelloss arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Hentai!"  
  
The Aquis dragon aimed a small but powerful bluefire spell at Xelloss. Ears still ringing slightly from the high-pitched shriek, Xelloss only had time to move to the side, the fire ball hitting his left leg. That's when the others realized that this was probably a modified bluefire spell. The flames wrapped themselves around Xelloss's leg, slowly traveling up his bosy until he was completely covered in blue fire. The entire time the Aquis dragon was trying to cancel the spell.  
  
"No! No! Stop! It's too much, you have to stop!"  
  
The dragon's yells soon overcame Xelloss's pained shrieks and the fire was expelled. Xelloss and the dragon dropped to the ground, the dragon quickly casting a regenerative spell to regrow the burnt and melted skin. She was sobbing all the while.  
  
"I told the not to give me gaurd duty, my power's been completely erratic lately....I told them...Now look what I've done....No nonononono....He can't die.....There's no way that I could kill a Mazoku.....Or anything else....I TOLD THEM NOT PUT ME ON GUARD DUTY!"  
  
She finished the spell, leaving his skin looking whole again, though covered in burn scars. The others quielt set up camp and cooked their dinner, the Aquis dragon sitting next to the still unconcious Xelloss. Every so often she would give him some water which he would drink. After a while she carefully touched her hand to his forehead and quickly recoiled. His forehead was way warmer than it should be. The dragon carefully cast a spell that she had designed for her more tropical plants. It created a small cloud that you placed above whatever you wanted to keep cooland it would create a continuous mist. She finished the spell and carefully placed the cloud over Xelloss, finally drifting into sleep on the ground next to him.  
  
At about midnight the Aquis dragon, Cylaea, was woken up by something gently nudging her.  
  
"Do...you think...you could turn...this thing off...? It's getting kinda cold..."  
  
Cylaea sat bolt upright. and undid the spell.  
  
"I'm sorry Xelloss, I must have forgotten to set it to change with the air temprature."  
  
"Forgot to set it? What was that?"  
  
"A spell I originally rigged up fr my plants, but discovered the children like it also. You had a really bad fever, so I thought that might help."  
  
"Couldn't you have asked Amelia to heal me? She's a white magician."  
  
"Bluefire's notorious for resisting white magic. Besides, she seems just a little too nice and peppy. I figured that having her too close to you would only prolong the amount of time before you were well again."  
  
"True. Well thank you for trying to help me, though I guess it's only fair that you do since you kind of barbecued me."  
  
"I'm sorry, I had only meant for a small, normal fireball. My powers have been really erratic lately."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I honestly don't know. Stuff like this is a rather rare occurance, and I'd rather not think of what could cause it."  
  
"Hmm. Well, I feel better now and you most likely need to sleep, so I will stop questioning you. For now, anyway."  
  
Cylaea smiled.  
  
"Alright, I'll talk to you again in the morning."  
  
Cylaea fell asleep quickly and Xelloss soon found himself looking at her. He really hadn't been able to get a good look earlier. She was either hidden in shadows or moving around. Cylaea had medium length purple hair with an odd aqua sheen. Her skin was slightly paler than most humans', but had an almost ivory look in the moonlight. Her wings and tail were watery blue, and the odd medeival style dress that she wore was cerulean, with the revealed underskirt a very pale lavander. All in all, she was pretty creepy. After sitting and thinking of what would probably happen tomarrow (Most of his ideas included Filia being hurt and Lina and Gourry eating a large amount of food), Xelloss drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Well, how was it? Yet another fic born in the middle of a boring class. Please review if you liked it. Oh yeah, I will try to remember to put descriptions 'n stuff more towards the beginning in the next chapter, I figure that this is kinda annoying. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Cylaea was again woken, but this time by the smell of something cooking.  
  
"Mmm, fish. Is there any for me?"  
  
Amelia smiled and waved Cylaea over.  
  
"I made sure to save some for you."  
  
"Thank you Amelia. Hmm, this fish is very good."  
  
"I'm glad that you like it, I added some seasonings because I was getting tired of plain cooked fish."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Oh! I just realized that I have no idea what your name is."  
  
"Cylaea."  
  
"Oh. Is Xelloss-san doing any better?"  
  
"Much. Apparently the only reason he seemed so ill at first was because the bluefire shocked his regenerative system. He should be fine when he wakes up."  
  
"Oh good, I was worried."  
  
Cylaea arched an eyebrow.  
  
"A human that has met mazoku, is a white magician, and is a princess, was worried about the health of a single mazoku? No offense, but that's a little hard to beleive."  
  
"Well, Xelloss-san isn't so bad for a mazoku. Alright, so he can be rather annoying at times, and at others he can be downright mean, but he's helped us out plenty of times, and itsn't nearly as ruthless as some things we've encountered."  
  
"So you basically excuse him of his faults and treat him like an equal?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
Cylaea stopped, set down the remains of her fish, and burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry Amelia, I really, really am. It's just...a _human_ treating a mazoku as an equal...Well, I've just never heard of such an odd thing."  
  
"Oh, I've heard of things much stranger than that. For example, an Ancient dragon and an Aquis dragon falling in love."  
  
Cylaea stopped dead.  
  
"How do you know about that Xelloss!"  
  
"Oh, I know about a lot of things. Like what that Ancient dragon and that Aquis dragon did exactly one week before the Aquis dragons were exiled. And your elders are right, you do have your own way of doing everything."  
  
Cylaea's face first became paler than normal, then turned quite red.  
  
"Hentai! I don't even _want_ to know how you found out about that!"  
  
The others stepped back, afraid that Cylaea would launch another spell. Instead Cylaea spread her wings and took off. Amelia and Filia glared at Xelloss, while th others just rolled their eyes. They knew what was going to happen. Filia started.  
  
"Oh, so torturing me just isn't entertaining enough for you anymore! No, now you have to torture every dragon that you come across.!"  
  
"Yes Xelloss-san, that was very mean of you. You should go and apologize."  
  
"Amelia, I beleive that is an excellent plan. Xelloss, go find her now."  
  
Xellos began to protest, but Filia pulled out her mace. Figuring that Cylaea would barbeque him again anyways, he took off.  
  
Xelloss almost flew right past Cylaea because she was leaning against the trunk of a large tree, arms around her knees, with her wings and tail pulled around her. Xelloss landed quietly, listening.   
  
_Why would she be crying? Oh yeah, Val is now Valgaav, the mazoku. Ugh, I do NOT like comforting distressed females._  
  
"I don't expect any comfort from you, Xelloss. I know the others put you up to this, I could hear them from here."  
  
"Oh, well I guess I'll be leaving then."  
  
Cylaea settled her wings against her back and Xelloss could see her smirk.  
  
"I doubt that. I can tell that you're curious. Just because you remembered to sheild your thoughts just now doesn't mean I can't still pick up basic emotions off of you."  
  
"Alright, fine. You got me to stay."  
  
"Now, just what are you curious about?"  
  
"What? But I thought you already knew that."  
  
"How could I? You're sheilding your thoughts. I already told you, when you do that all I can pick up are emotions."  
  
"Fine fine. I was curious as to why you flew off like that."  
  
"You obviously have no idea as to how long I've supressed those memories, trying to live normally again. Before I figured out how to do that, I was an absolute mess. If I wasn't hiding in the forest somewhere I was flying around the borders, trying to find a weak spot in the Gold dragons' sheild. I did eventually find one, and escaped out of it, but for a different reason than what I had been searching for one for. I escaped to warn the Ancient dragons."  
  
"Ah. I had no idea that dragons could get so emotional."  
  
"Normally they don't, but as I've said, I see to be a special case."  
  
Cylaea smirked.  
  
"And I don't seem to be the only one."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Amelia was telling me a bit about you. You don't seem to act like a normal mazoku most of the time."  
  
"They don't know much of anything about me."  
  
"That's what I figured. Oh yeah, If you tell anyone about what I have told you, I shall be forced to barbeque you again."  
  
Cylaea smiled and took to the air.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going, little dragon?"  
  
"It's about time I took you guys to the village."  
  
Cylaea did a flip and headed back to where the others were waiting.  
  
"Well, she certainly is feeling better."  
  
Once Cylaea reached the camp she rounded the others up and flew just ahead of them, leading the way to the village. Xelloss joined her.  
  
"So Xelloss, who do you serve under?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Who do you serve under? Which one of the five?"  
  
"Beast Master."  
  
"Ah. One of the two that are still living."  
  
"How do you know about that?"  
  
"Hey, just because we live in the middle of nowhere doesn't mean that we don't pay attention to what's going on in the world. Gaav, Hellmaster, and Dark Star have all been destroyed, leaving Beastmaster and Dolphin. *sigh* Which isn't good."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If you haven't noticed, there's a certain balance to the battle of dragons and mazoku. Five major mazoku and their minions, and five major races of dragons to counter them. Two of the races interbred until they were one ace, those are the gold dragons."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Of course, all records of it have been destroyed, because they don't like that little fact. Hey, why else do you think they look so different from most other dragons?"  
  
"I'd never really thought about that"  
  
"Obviously. Well anyway, back to my little story. The Gold dragons came into existance long before any of the five high mazoku were destroyed. Thankfully the Ancient dragons were strong enough to take care of both their and the lost race's portion, so the balance was maintained. Then the gold dragons, not beleiving in our idea of the balance, destroyed so many of the ancient dragons that the balance was lost, and more monsters began reaching the inhabitated areas of the planet."  
  
"Hang on. Just how many Ancient dragons do you know of?"  
  
"Well, all of the ones that we saved stay with us in our village, so there are probably only thirty, since they've multiplied. We were only able to save about fifteen or twenty."  
  
"Oh, so if the Ancient dragons are so much stronger than the Gold dragons, they could probably defeat them and take back their place."  
  
"And disrupt the balance further? I think not. Of course, with Lina Inverse's meddling, the balance now tips more towards the side of the dragons, which is probably just as bad or worse than if the mazoku had the advantage."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"They talk the humans into beleiving that what they do is in the humans' best interest and boom, they have control of the planet. Most humans aren't bright enough to realize a trap of that magnitude."  
  
"Wait, how would dragons controlling the world be bad?"  
  
"Just think. The Gold dragons are in control and don't care about the balance. They'd get any human who can use magic to destroy the rest of the mazoku, and the balance would be completely lost. And guess what happens when that occurs."  
  
"What?"  
  
"World go buh bye. L-sama starts it all over again."  
  
"How did you find this out?"  
  
"To put it bluntly, a reeeally old book said so. And I mean extremely old. Someone cast an age spell on it to see how old it was, and even the spell couldn't figure it out."  
  
"So you beleive this book?"  
  
"Well, considering what happened the first time someone touched it, pretty much yea."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Sourceless voice, beyond description, heard by all, told us that if the balance was lost, this book would turn to dust, thereby signalling the end of the world."  
  
"That must have been interesting."  
  
"Oh yeah, of course, it's even more interesting to actually read some of the stuff in the book. Oh hey! You could do that in about five minutes, we're almost there."  
  
  
  
Whoo hoo! I actually got chapter 2 done quickly. Well, Review if you liked it. And feel free to give constructive criticism. Any flames will be used to destroy the high school that I am supposed to go to, so please, feel free to send those too. 


End file.
